El dia en que America traumo al mundo
by Vismur
Summary: Me refiero a America continente, los 36 paises que lo conforman, y los choques que tienen con otros paises.
1. Francia

**EL DÍA EN QUE AMÉRICA TRAUMO AL MUNDO**

**Capitulo 1. Cuando Francia conoció el dolor americano.**

Quizás Francia ya había experimentado el dolor de una pelea contra Inglaterra, feroz y mortal, odiaba su época pirata. Contra Prusia, cierto resentimiento quedo por ahí. Contra Alemania, no debería no seguir molestando a Italia. Contra Rusia, el hombre si que daba miedo.

Cuando conoció a los americanos, esos eran unos preciosos niños, y quiso poner sus manos sobre ellos, lamentablemente, estos ya estaban a cargo de otros países, al final pudo tener a Canadá y otros países que no se acordaba ahorita, pero si en aquel tiempo le hubieran dicho que juntos eran terribles, se hubiera reído.

Corría el buen año de 1998, a él le había tocado organizar el mundial de futbol. Para su sorpresa, todos los americanos fueron a su casa, las 36 naciones que conformaban al contiene. Por supuesto que como sucedía en las reuniones de la ONU, América solía decir sus babosadas, y todos terminaban peleados, el colmo fue cuando insulto uno de sus platillos, ahí fue su error.

- Americanos idiotas que no tienen sentido de la comida – bufo molesto, notando al instante 36 miradas furiosas.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Nicaragua con una mirada un poco… aterradora.

- Lo que oíste – refunfuño.

- Retráctate – dijo amenazador Ecuador, que saco un bate de beisbol.

- ¿Por qué?, si es cierto – se cruzo de brazos, y fue el americano… hum… Estados Unidos quien dio el primer golpe que lo mando al suelo, una cosa era saber que tenia una gran fuerza, otra, sentirlo.

- Ya estamos hartos – dijo Chile mientras tronaba su mano.

- No es justo que a Estados Unidos le digan América – dijo Cuba apagando su puro.

- Cuando América es el continente – completo Belice. Los países de los demás continentes vieron que iba a correr sangre, así que tomaron una decisión, salir de ahí, y que Francia muriera solo.

- Nosotros no llamamos a nadie de ustedes Europa, o Asia, o África, o Oceanía, aunque Australia sea la mayor extensión de tierra de ese continente – dijo Santa Lucia, quien tenía un martillo.

- Vamos a conquistar a Francia – el pequeño Haití saco los alfileres de su monito vudú, para usarlos en algo mas rosa y suavecito.

- ¡En la cara no, que de eso vivo!

Y una ráfaga de golpes con cualquier tipo de objetos, mientras pudiera ocasionar daño, eran validos.

Alguna media hora después, y los americanos cansados de tanto golpear a Francia, donde todos se dieron el lujo de sacar viejas rencillas de antaño, por ejemplo México y su famosa Guerra de los Pasteles, problemas del pasado, Chile y la perversión y herencia de sus herejías a su… a Argentina, Bolivia por intento de violación para su hermano Ecuador y muchos toques prohibidos hacia su integridad física y mental.

- ¡Hay que dividir Francia! – dijo feliz Haití, quien saco un plumón endeble y se acerco al pobre hombre todo golpeado en el suelo, tendría suerte si en un mes regresa a su rostro anterior.

Desnudaron al francés dejándole en su ropa interior, que era más un pedazo de corbata o algo así, para que el plumón se viera en la piel.

- Yo primero – Uruguay agarro el plumón y puso en un ovalo la frente, puso `esto es para Uruguay´.

- Yo quiero la Torre Eiffel – dijo Argentina, Uruguay cabeceo afirmativamente, y arriba del orgullo francés, puso un circulo y puso `Argentina´.

- Yo quiero Paris – dijo Estados Unidos, y arriba del corazón puso una estrella y `Be Hero´.

Y así todos empezaron a marcar al pobre francés con sus nombres, los ojos, las piernas, el ombligo, la espalda, etc.

- Hey Matty, faltas tú – el cubano llamo al canadiense, este nervioso, se acerco, todos le dieron espacio.

- Yo quiero… - el canadiense se sonrojo.

- Voltéenlo – dijo Kumajiro, los países lo hicieron.

- Ten – Dominica le dio el plumón. El canadiense se acerco, y en cada pompa del francés escribió ´Canadá´.

- Hay que hacer esto oficial – dijo San Vicente y las Granaditas.

- Tengo hambre – Jamaica se agarro el estomago. Al unisonó muchas panzas rugieron por comida.

- ¡Vamos a comer! – y todos salieron olvidando el asunto Francia.

El pobre tardo un mes en recuperar su belleza, aunque con la tinta del plumón fue diferente, estuvo 2 meses con los nombres de todos los países en su cuerpo, Inglaterra seguía mofándose de eso y Rusia hacia bromas crueles al respecto.

Lección aprendida: No llamar a Estados Unidos, América, al menos cuando estaban juntos, ni mucho menos insultarlo, que se lo tomaban a pecho y eran muy agresivos.

**Excepción: España**

Un país que crio y forjo a los hispanohablantes, les dedico su amor y todo su corazón, ¿que por que no se trauma con los americanos?, sencillo, él llego primero al continente, quizás se sorprendió al principio, pero si lo vez con detenimiento, te darás cuenta, de que muchas mañas de ese se le pegaron a las colonias (el lenguaje no incluye, eso se lo pego Romano a los pobres niños), lo cual los hace más adorables, igual que él.

- ¡Aléjate! – grito Chile escondiéndose detrás de España, Argentina insistía en usar su "mano de dios" para con el chileno.

- ¿Entonces, quien era el Seme y quien el Uke?, es que Romano es muy agresivo y tú eres más tranquilo… - Costa Rica y Paraguay estaba a su hombro derecho, preguntándole cosas intimas.

- Vamos a beber en la tarde, vamos… - el mexicano sacaba la coperacha del bolsillo español, para apuntar el nombre a la lista de invitados.

Y así, más países se dirigían al unisonó al español, quien veía a todos en intervalos de tiempo.

Francia llego a la conclusión de que España era un Santo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Espero que les haya gustado, fue un placer escribir esto, será un pequeño fanfic de 4 capítulos, donde varios países salieron traumados. También con las excepciones._


	2. Rusia

_Lamento la demora, espero que les guste este trabajo._

_Esta serie no me pertenece, es de Hidekazu Himaruya._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**EL DÍA EN QUE AMÉRICA TRAUMO AL MUNDO**

**Capitulo 2. Cuando Rusia descubrió el miedo a los americanos.**

Rusia era un país interesante, a pesar de hacer grandes esfuerzos para agradar a la gente, esta le temía, bueno, quizás lo hacia a propósito, no era el país más sociable del planeta.

Cuando conoció a los americanos, fue cuando Inglaterra lo amenazaba a punta de pistola para que no se acercara a su pequeño Alfred y España simplemente mantenía muy vigilados a los latinos. Francia no se preocupaba excesivamente, Canadá era un niño muy inteligente.

Que tiempos aquellos, cuando tenía en su poder a Alaska, maldita crisis que hizo véndesela a América… ejem… Estados Unidos.

Cuando se independizaron de sus respectivos hermanos mayores, quiso ayudarles a que sean uno con él, ante la mirada un poco temblorosa cuando se acercaba, casi sonríe por el recuerdo... pero cuando andaban juntos...

Tembló ante recuerdos algo traumáticos, el alcohol y todos ellos reunidos era peligroso. Casi podía decir que eran peor que su hermana, solo que ellos no querían ni así unirse a él.

Nerviosamente intentaba salir del recinto, ya había acabado la junta, y noto que los americanos estaban ofreciendo los papelitos de una fiesta. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta…

- Hola Rusia – alguien lo saludo por la espalda, y supo por el golpe en el hombro que fue México.

- Hoy vamos de fiesta – también dándole una palmada en la espalda, apareció Cuba, quien le sonrió.

- ¿Fiesta? – pregunto un poco nervioso, tenia que escapar ahora.

- Claro, toda América estará ahí – Estados Unidos estaba sonriendo a él, evitando que escapará.

- Lo siento, pero tengo trabajo – intento escapar aun, buscando salidas anternativas.

- Pero Rusia – y sintió una invasión a la parte inferior trasera, dando un pequeño saltito.

- ¡No le toques el trasero a Rusia, Argentina! – chillo chile, mientras golpeaba al rubio por su osadía.

- ¡Fiesta, fiesta! – coreaban Belice, Guatemala, El salvador, Nicaragua y Costa Rica dando vueltas al lado de ellos.

- Pero – dijo quedito.

- Rusia, hoy es el aniversario de la primera vez que fuiste a una de nuestras fiestas – dijo Colombia sonriente.

El ruso tuvo un sobresalto por el recuerdo.

- ¡Hay que festejarlo! – coreo Brasil, mientras empujaban al ruso a la salida.

- ¡Esperen! – pero no pudo fugarse.

Lección aprendida: Evitar a los americanos cuando estaban juntos, ya que en bolita eran peligrosos, pero quien los entendía cuando estaban solos y quería que se unieran a él.

**Excepción: Inglaterra**

Rusia cree fervientemente que el héroe es Inglaterra.

A pesar de que según él es un caballero, puede razonar con ellos bastante bien, sin incluir a Argentina, ese le odia a muerte; ni Estados Unidos, que lo ignora.

Aunque si contamos el alcohol, el asunto ya no vale, todo el mundo sabe que él ingles se emborracha con relativa facilidad, y puede unirse a la fiesta animándola.

Por primera vez odio ser resistente al alcohol.


End file.
